Ophiotaurus
Ophiotauri are magical creatures that originated from Greece, however, they now have spread around the world. Appearance Ophiotauri are beasts that basically have the front halves of bulls/cows, heads, fur, hooves, etc., and the back halves of sea serpents, scales, fins, etc. However, they also have sea serpent fangs and forked tongue as well. Also, ophiotaurus eyes are like a combination of a snake's eyes, and a cow's eyes, and have fins on their ankles. Behavior Ophiotauri are a peaceful species, tending to live in small groups of up to seven males, their mates, and their calves. Ophiotauri mate once a year, and the eggs tend to look like skate eggs. Until the eggs hatch, the eggs tend to be wrapped on the mother's tail, and will hatch after a few weeks. Omnivorous by nature, ophiotauri will eat both sea plants, and some fish, if they can catch it. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Ophiotauri are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced bite:' Ophiotauri. due to their snake-like fangs, and their combined snake/bovine jaw strength, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced durability:' Ophiotauri are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Ophiotauri are able to survive with little-to-no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Ophiotauri, due to their serpentine bodies, are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced hearing:' Ophiotauri possess ears that are able to pick up sounds with amazing clarity, distance, and sometimes at frequencies that mortals cannot hear. *'Enhanced smell:' Ophiotauri are able to detect specific persons, beasts, places, substances, objects, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using just their bovine noses and bovine/sea serpent senses of smell. *'Enhanced stealth:' Ophiotauri possess innate, extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Ophiotauri are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Horns:' Ophiotauri (well, the males, anyway) are able to use their horns as devastating weapons. *'Hooves:' Ophiotauri are able to use their hooves as devastating weapons. *'Charging:' Ophiotauri are able to charge in a linear direction with immense destructive force. *'Thermal vision:' Ophiotauri are able to see others, even in complete darkness, by sensing their bodily heat. *'Seismic sense:' Ophiotauri are able to sense and detect the vibrations in the earth. *'Water sense:' Ophiotauri are able to sense the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy, and determine where threats/prey are located in aquatic environments and water sources. *'Constriction:' Ophiotauri are able to constrict their prey/enemies with their powerful bodies/tails. *'Elastic jaws:' Ophiotauri are able to open their snake-like jaws inhumanly wide. *'Speed swimming:' Ophiotauri are able to swim at extraordinary speed, ignoring water resistance. *'Pressure resistance:' Ophiotauri are able to resist the effects of extreme water pressure, such as at the bottom of the ocean. *'Cold immunity:' Ophiotauri are innately immune to the effects of extreme cold, especially at the bottom of the sea. *'Amphibious respiration:' Ophiotauri are able to breathe both underwater and in the air. *'Immortal imprisonment granting:' Ophiotauri, allegedly, are able to grant the ability to overthrow and imprison the Immortals by burning the entrails of one as a burnt sacrifice. However, only the Immortals know if this is true or not, and, obviously, aren't willing to divulge that kind of information. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera